


All You Need is Love

by Kyra_Theurge



Series: Con la ayuda de mis amigos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversos momentos del universo Con la Ayuda de mis Amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riesgo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Todo este universo fue creado como regalo para michan_kitamura, así que esto sigue siendo para ella :)

**Riesgo**  
  


 _Es un gran riesgo_ , pensó Remus, mientras miraba a Sirius cantar (berrear, mejor dicho) en la cocina, batidor en mano, preparando su _super mágica y secreta_ tortilla de curiosidades. Remus aún no conseguía descubrir que es lo que ponía Sirius en ella, por lo que estaba firmemente decidido a no comer nada del exótico platillo. Decisión que alguien que conociera muy bien a Remus podría refutar, porque Remus era incapaz de decirle que no a nadie, menos al tal Sirius, que seguía en la cocina, ensuciando todo y destruyendo clásicos con su ronca y desafinada voz.  
  
Sirius llevaba una semana en casa de Remus, ayudandole con las labores de casa y las cuentas, por mucho que Remus negara su ayuda, diciendole _eres mi invitado Sirius, no tienes que pagar nada_. Y a pesar de todas las cosas que podía decirle, Remus agradecía los pequeños gestos, la ayuda, la compañía. El sentir que ya no estaba solo en el mundo, que había otros como él. Otros solitarios.  
  
Aunque tan solitario no se sentía ahora, Sirius cantando a grito pelado el coro de _Angie_ y batiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y teme que se este encariñando mas allá de sus límites.


	2. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michan me pidió este momento, pero yo ya había leido su mente en el pasado y lo había escrito. Acá esta :)

**Encuentro**  
  
La primera vez que James vio a Lily, fue en su verano de catorce años, dos semanas antes de entrar a la escuela y James había salido a curiosear por la ciudad, nuevo como era en el lugar. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el zoológico, donde vio como Lily encabezaba una marcha por la liberación de Mimi, la chimpancé. Según Lily y su grupo, Mimi sufría constantes abusos, como el limitado espacio en que vivía o la inadecuada alimentación que recibía.   
  
Lo que llamo la atención de James no fueron sus gritos, ni su ropa, ni lo bonita que podía verse aún en una situación como esa, los guardias y la policía intentando reprimirla y empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Lo que llamo la atención de James fueron sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, irradiando fuerza, coraje, decisión. Supo de inmediato que esa chica podría conquistar el mundo si se lo propusiera. Mientras tanto, había conquistado el corazón de James Potter.


End file.
